star_wars_rebeliancifandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Thrawn
Thrawn był mężczyzną pochodzącym z rasy Chissów, który służył we flocie Imperium, trzymając rangę wielkiego admirała w latach przed Bitwie o Yavin. Thrawn był dowódcą siódmej floty, był promowany przez Imperatora, Dartha Sidiousa, po bitwie z Batonn. W następstwie, gubernator Arihnda Pryce potrzebowała doświadczenia Thrawna, aby wyeliminować rebeliantów, którzy buntowali się w sektorze na Lothal. Wiara w słowa - aby pokonać wroga, należy go poznać, nie tylko strategię ale też historię, filozofię, sztukę - wielkiego admirała pomogła zniszczyć rosnącą Rebelię, zanim mogła stać się prawdziwym zagrożeniem dla Imperium. Biografia Wczesne życie Thrawn został oficerem jakiś czas po utworzeniu Imperium. W pewnym momencie, Thrawn zdobył rangę admirała, mimo ksenofobii i uprzedzeń Imperium przed niektórymi gatunkami obcymi. Starł się z Jun'em Sato. Dojście do władzy Thrawn miał do czynienia z grupą rebeliantów w sektorze Batonn. W wyniku likwidacji tamtejszych rebeliantów, poniosło śmierć wielu cywilów, których liczba przekroczyła liczbę ofiar rebeliantów. Po zwycięstwie w Batonn, Thrawn został wyróżniony tytułem wielkiego admirała przez Imperatora. Następnie Thrawn dowodził siódmą flotą Imperium. Umiejętności Thrawn był doświadczonym dowódcą wojskowym i zdolnym taktykiem, znany był również z użycia siły fizycznej, gdy jest to konieczne. Thrawn używał blastera. Oszołomił Ezrę, który przebrał się za szturmowca. Przy innej okazji, Thrawn chwycił Slavin'a za kołnież, po tym jak ten zirytował go swojąo arogancji i pogardą dla sztuki. Za kulisami Thrawn to postać stworzona przez Timothy'ego Zahn'a. Głos do niego podkładał Lars Mikkelsen. Zahn pisał powieść kanoniczną Thrawna, koncentrując się na pierwszym spotkaniu z Imperium Galaktycznym i latami prowadząc go do trzeciego sezonu Rebeliantów. Producent Dave Filoni pierwszy raz wyraził zainteresowanie wykorzystaniem Thrawna w 2010 roku, przy produkcji Star Wars: Clone Wars. Ciekawostki * Thrawn i Maul są głównymi antagonistami w sezonie 3. * Jest wyrażony przez Lars'a Mikkelsena, który jest starszym bratem Mads'a Mikkelsena, który jest jednym z głównych bohaterów Łotr 1. Gwiezdne wojny - historie. * Thrawn po raz pierwszy pojawił się w powieści ,, Heir to the Empire'', pierwszej powieści Trylogii Thrawna, jako głównego czarnego charakteru. W Legendach jego pełne imię to Mitth'raw'nuruodo, natomiast Thrawn to jego imię rdzeniowe, które jest powszechnie stosowane. * Jego pojawienie się w 3 sezonie jest debiutem w kanonicznym Star Wars. * Pomysł, aby wprowadzić Thrawna do Star Wars Rebelianci, został omówiony we wczesnym okresie produkcji ezonu 1. Każdy z producentów sugerował w różnym stopniu, oraz w różnych momentach przywrócenie go. Ostatecznie, Thrawn jest tak ważnym admirałem, że nie było sensu wprowadzać go wtedy, kiedy rebelianci z Lothal byli tylko małą komórką. Uważali, że Thrawn zostanie wprowadzony do serialu w późniejszym etapie, kiedy Rebelianci zaczną zagrażać dla Imperium - zasadniczo, z tego samego powodu nie wprowadzono Dartha Vader'a na początku serialu. Ogólnym planem serialu, było wprowadzenie Thrawna dopiero wtedy, kiedy bunt stopniowo wzrastał, a Imperium zareaguje ze stopniowo bardziej znaczącą siłą i odpowiednią reakcją. Występowanie Sezon 3 * Steps Into Shadow (Debiut) * Hera's Heroes * Iron Squadron * An Inside Man * Visions and Voices (Wspomniany) * Warhead * Through Imperial Eyes * Secret Cargo * Double Agent Droid (Wspomniany) * Zero Hour Sezon 4 * Heroes of Mandalore (Holo) * In the Name of the Rebellion (Wspomniany) * The Occupation (Wspomniany) * Flight of the Defender * Kindred * Crawler Commandeers (Wspomniany) * Rebel Assault * Jedi Night * DUME * Wolves and a Door (Holo) * A World Between Worlds (Wspomniany) * A Fool's Hope (Wspomniany) * Family Reunion – and Farewell (Nie wiadomo) Galeria Kategoria:Imperium Galaktyczne Kategoria:Męskie postaci Kategoria:Czarne charaktery Kategoria:Bohaterowie